Thirty Minute Ponies
by LNPittman
Summary: One-shot stories written for the Thirty Minute Pony Story Challenge, as seen on tumblr! (thirtyminuteponies.)
1. Surprise

When Fluttershy awoke, she was upside down.

No - scratch that. Her cottage was upside down. Her bed was still firmly anchored to the floor, blankets still doing their job, mane and tail laid across her sheets in delicate pink waves. The sun, however, was sinking over the horizon instead of rising, green field and forest above and blue sky below.

Besides, as soon as she realized the problem she fell.

The pegasus caught herself in midair, sighing as she hovered upside down a moment before righting herself.

As soon as she stepped outside her own cottage righted itself, and none of the other houses seemed to be upside down. All of Applejack's trees were, though, and when she looked closely no one building in Ponyville was in its correct location. She could see ducks making valiant efforts at dam building, beavers perched in nests, and a line of geese trooping dutifully after a lone gosling.

She landed and headed into town, braced for the barrage of complaints.

"Fluttershy, every book in the library is blank and there's writing all over the walls, the shelves - even me and Spike!"

"Every time I buck a white cloud I get zapped, and the rainclouds are sucking water in!"

"Darling, I do hate to be a bother today of _all_ days, but every scrap of fabric I've got has turned plaid! _Chartreuse_ plaid!"

"Can't you do something?"

"He listens to you."

"Where is he anyway?"

Fluttershy sighed, and smiled, and nodded. Duty called, and having a birthday off was a foal's luxury.

Of course, she had no idea where he was herself, but she realized he would quickly appear if he realized she had noticed. Why else would only her house be upside down, if not to gain her immediate attention?

"Discord." She made her voice as stern as she could. "Discord, please come here."

Nothing. She was going to have to find him.

She sighed again, looking around carefully; everything looked so odd that it took her a moment, but she soon noticed that one of the anti-rainclouds was both butterfly-shaped and flying slowly away.

Almost cute - she smiled a little, nodding again to her friends.

"All right. It's um... my duty, I guess."

She flew up to tap the butterfly-cloud with a hoof, and was rewarded by its bursting into a swarm of butterflies (bread-and-butterflies, she quickly realized, and her favorite flavor at that). The swarm flew more quickly than the cloud and she picked up her own pace to give chase, heading quickly out of town and into Ghastly Gorge.

Which, like most of the area, was not quite itself.

Fluttershy touched down in the gorge, looking down its strangely serene length. The thin river along the floor seemed to be made of cherry cola, and burst up in fountains here and there, and pastry flowers lined the liquid. The bread-and-butterflies, still on the move, slowed when she did, and she continued at a wary pace.

"Um... Discord. I would like it if you would please stop bothering everyone."

"Oh, not to worry. Ponyville's back to its old self. I just _knew_ they'd be inconsiderate enough to call you out, and on your birthday! Predictable. Go crying to poor Fluttershy, even if she deserves a day off."

There was mock woe in his voice as he formed himself from the swarm she'd been following. Fluttershy blinked, pawing at the earth.

"You... um... knew?"

"Oh yes. I found out when I ate Celestia's diary, she keeps marvelous track of things. And you would not _believe_ some of the things she puts in there!" He chortled, paws clasping. "In any case I've never had a friend's birthday before, so I decided to surprise you."

"Er... with an... invasion?"

"Oh no - that was just because I knew it'd get you out here without you getting all suspicious. This."

He snapped his claws, and everything - the pastry flowers, the soda fountains, all the incongruities - burst into butterflies.

Real butterflies, pink and yellow and the blue-green of her eyes, surrounding her in a whispering swirl of delicate wings.

"Oh...! Oh my goodness!"

"You like it?" There was a hopeful note in Discord's voice, though the playfulness was back when he spoke again. "Well, it was that or enchant the quarry eels to sing 'Happy Birthday'..."

She laughed, fluttering up.

"It's perfect... and I had no idea. Much better than a day off." A smile. "Besides - something had to distract me from Pinkie Pie's surprise party."

"Surprise indeed." Discord laughed, coiling idly around his friend. "You see? Your other friends are too predictable, my dear. So you'd best stay on duty a bit longer - so I don't liven up the party for you before you get there."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind. Er, too much." She smiled, giving him a light nuzzle. "But all right. Duty calls."


	2. Dream Sisters

_"Princess? What Princess?"_

"Me. The Moon Princess."

_"You know - the other one, the dark one."_

_"Oh. Huh, what's it matter? That princess isn't… what was her name, anyway?"_

"Princess Luna… please, you know us…."

_"You know, Princess… er… ah, never mind. Celestia's the only one that matters."_

_"Right. Never mind the other one."_

"But I…."

_"Who needs her?"_

_"Does she even have any friends?"_

"I… I do!"

_"No… who would be?"_

_"Don't need her…."_

_"Don't want her…."_

_"Don't like her…."_

"Please…! Do not forsake us…. me…."

Luna woke with a faint, choking sob, dark pelt and soft pillows damp with tears as she took a moment to reorient herself.

It was stupid. The dream was stupid. She had never been as alone and forgotten as she'd once convinced herself. Celestia loved her and had waited a thousand years for her.

Cadance loved her. Twilight Sparkle loved her.

Pip and Scootaloo loved her.

_They have never liked us - and they never shall. And even Celestia has found new little princesses…._

"Oh, do be quiet," she grumbled at her own thoughts as she got to her hooves.

This could be solved. There was one pony that would never deny her reassurance.

* * *

The shadows told her it was a scant two, perhaps three hours after noon; as usual, her sister was resting in her chambers, drinking tea made entirely too sweet as she looked over reports from the whole of Equestria.

Busy. Luna hesitated in the doorway was she saw this, head lowered, and started to back away.

Too late - Celestia had seen her, and raised her head with a warm smile.

"My little Luna - what a rare surprise to see you at this early hour!" She stood and walked toward Luna with sedate grace, pausing with a faint frown as she noticed the tear tracks still visible on her sister's face.

"Luna…?"

"Tis… nothing," Luna said softly. "Only a dream of… of past insecurities, rising to haunt me in my vulnerable hours."

"Past?" Celestia asked gently. She lowered her head to nuzzle her sister lightly. "Oh, Luna…."

"I know it is only foolishness, my sister… I only…." She gulped, and Celestia nuzzled her again.

"Your feelings aren't foolish, Luna. After everything… I…." The white alicorn took a breath and returned to her place, legs folding elegantly beneath her as she looked at Luna. "But I am here. And so are others… oh Luna, if only you could patrol and soothe your own dreams. Come here."

Luna hesitated briefly and then hurried to her sister's side to lie against her like a foal.

"Remember always that we're here, Luna. And I at least will try always to keep you aware of that."

A great white wing folded over Luna, and she snuggled gratefully into the elder alicorn's side to sleep in peace.

* * *

_"Twilight who?"_

"Guys, it… it's me. Twilight Sparkle?"

_"Purple unicorn? At the library? Nah."_

_"There's a purple pony I saw! But who knows that one?"_

"It… it's me… I'm the same, the same!"

_"It was an alicorn. Another princess! Pah, who needs her?"_

_"Who wants her?"_

"Spike… Applejack…! Rarity? Pinkie Pie… girls… please…."

"Relax, Twilight Sparkle. I am with thee now, and despite unsettling dreams thy friends are ever with you in their hearts."

Twilight gazed up into Luna's gentle, sympathetic face and sniffled, wiping a hoof over her snout.

"I… I know, but…."

Luna smiled wryly.

"We are not so different, thou and I. You and I, I mean to say."

"Mm." Twilight sighed. "I'm just… I…."

"Are still you, as you say." Luna looked over at the silent dream figures of Twilight's friend. "Dearest little sister… does any part of your heart believe this?"

Twilight looked briefly startled at the form of address, but shook her head at the question.

"I… no… but I'm scared, so scared this will change things, I…."

"Then you are ahead of us… me… for I once believed these dream whispers in my heart of hearts, and fear it will become true."

"Y-yes, but…."

"My little Twilight…." Luna paused, wondering at her own tone, but smiled faintly as she continued, echoing another sisterly voice of mere hours before. "Your feelings are not foolish. But I am here. Celestia… and your fellow bearers of the Elements… they are here. Remeber this always and we - by which I mean a true we, not the royal sort - shall try always to remind you."

Twilight nodded, smiling through lingering tears, and Luna nodded in turn.

* * *

Twilight woke as Luna nodded. Alone.

She took a deep breath to reorient herself, wings shuffling as she tried to arrange them comfortably.

Not real, a stupid dream, it would never be real….

A soft tap came before the door opened, and Luna stepped in, quiet and hesitant.

The two princesses stared at each other a moment. Then Twilight smiled, and Luna smiled in return, and the Moon Princess came to her junior's side, legs folding elegantly beneath her as she stretched out a wing and Twilight scooted in close to her side like a foal.

A great night-blue wing folded over Twilight, and she snuggled gratefully into the elder alicorn's side to sleep in peace.


	3. Mind Over Mining

"You know, this doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't, darling?"

Rarity glanced over at Twilight, horn alight as she uncovered another gem for Spike to dig up. Twilight shrugged slightly, watching the dragon's progress, and Rarity smiled.

"You mean my talent for finding gems? Well, Twilight - you should know as well as anypony that the cutie mark doesn't necessarily make the career, though my talent, and Rainbow's speed talent, and so on certainly enhance our true callings!" She chuckled, levitating the gem into Spike's claws. "Really I think a failure to interpret cutie marks in our own context was what caused such trouble in the mark swap!"

"Er… maybe. But I meant the abundance of gems here." Twilight gestured at the rocky landscape with one wing. "I mean, you've been mining this area for years!"

"And what an area it is!" Spike said appreciatively, appraising the wagon of gems they'd already unearthed with a hungry eye before looking mournfully at Rarity. The white unicorn nodded after a moment, smiling as she levitated a fat citrine into her friend's eager claws.

"Spike's right, darling, some places must simply have an abundance. This place was where I found that first stone, after all, and it's never yet failed me."

"Hm." Twilight looked the area over, but ultimately nodded.

"I guess you must be right. Still, it's pretty interesting."

* * *

"It doesn't make sense," Twilight muttered much later. The outlandish bounty of Rarity's hunting ground - dozens, hundreds, thousands of perfectly cut gems lurking just below the surface - was like nothing she'd ever seen or even read about. "I mean… why is it no one managed to mine this area before? Even the Diamond Dogs don't seem to have showed up until after Rarity was operating, and even mining ponies with equipment have barely turned anything up. It's why they all left it to Rarity."

"I dunno. Maybe Rarity's just that good." Spike was lying on his back in bed, holding the citrine up to the light to admire it. "I mean… you've got a really strong talent, right? So maybe Rarity's just really strong in one or two areas. You know, like those illusions for the fashion show?"

"Even that we might be able to attribute to her gem talent," Twilight said absently. "You know, reflecting and redirecting light the way it'd refract through a gem to get the effect she wants… anyway that's not the point."

"Eh, what _is_ the point then?" Spike shrugged, watching the spots of light the gem reflected. "I thought you learned not everything has to be analyzed. So what if only Rarity can get at the gem deposits?" He sighed, holding the stone against his heart. "Maybe she's just that _magical_."

"Maybe. Eat your snack and go to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

Spike ate half the gem and then curled up holding the rest like a teddy bear. Twilight smiled wryly as she pulled a blanket over him and then turned back to her books.

How was Rarity _doing_ it?

* * *

"I have a theory!" Twilight sang the next morning. Spike (who had eaten the rest of the citrine in his sleep) blinked up at her and yawned.

"Again? 'Bout what?"

"Rarity's talent!" She bounced a moment and grinned. "You see, the stone full of gems - it must have been there for ages, and there were mining ponies in that area, but no one knew!"

"So? I thought we already established Rarity's just that magical."

"Established nothing. Spike, are you up to visiting Rarity today?"

"_Am_ I!" Spike bounded out of bed, beaming, before shuffling his feet with a clearing of throat. "I mean uh… sure, if you want."

"Just you today - I have a lot of work to do to confirm this, and on some other duties. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, name it."

"Take this stone to Rarity. I think it might have more gems inside - just what she needs!"

* * *

"Just what I need?"

Rarity looked at the chunk of rock Spike had struggled to carry in, ears forward.

"That's what Twilight said. Seems to think only you could really open it up and wedge 'em out, though."

"Well. That _is_ my specialty. Set it down there, Spikey-wikey, and let's have a look!"

Dragon and unicorn circled the stone a long few moments, giving it light taps here and there with hoof or claw, Rarity lighting her horn now and then and Spike giving the stone the odd sniff.

"I dunno, Rarity, I don't smell any gems…."

"No." Rarity's eyes were alight with pleasure and certainty. "They're here. I know they are! Stand back, please."

Spike did as he was told as Rarity focused on the stone. Slowly, surely, it split apart under her magic.

Inside lay a little treasure trove of pale green, blue, and pink gems.

"Why… why they're _perfect_," Rarity breathed after a long moment. "Exactly what I needed for those ceremonial solstice dresses!"

"Wow." Spike touched a gem almost reverently. "And even a dragon couldn't tell. Rarity, you're amazing!"

"I know, darling." The unicorn beamed, levitating one of the small gems to the dragon. "Here you go, for being such a darling to carry this in for me! Now sit back while I finish these, and you'll see some _real_ magic!"

It never occurred to her to wonder how Twilight had known there were gems there, or known what it was she needed.

* * *

Twilight nodded in satisfaction as she read Spike's note, giving Owlowiscious a triumphant smirk.

"I _knew_ it! I knew that was how she was doing it!"

"Hoo?"

"Rarity! You see, that stone had no gems. I spent hours analyzing it. But _Rarity thought there were_. Her mind made it real! Oh Owlowiscious - her talent isn't finding gems at all! She makes them, and can even use their properties in seemingly unrelated pursuits like illusion!"

A moment more, and Twilight grew solemn about the implications. Gems were part of the economy, and Rarity was generous - the very spirit of generosity.

Twilight Sparkle would have to consider very carefully how to present the finding to Rarity - so that no one could take advantage of her friend's talent and so that Rarity would not be overwhelmed by her own generosity… or vanity.

She turned back to her papers to start notes on that - but even the heavy responsibility couldn't keep back the joy of a problem solved and of how much a pony's mind could really do.


End file.
